By All Means
by Six2VII
Summary: Bonnie is left alone by a terrible accident and by her own actions. Klaus tries to convince her to join him in New Orleans, but the hybrid may have more than a business deal on his mind. **Rated M for Violence**


**A/N: It's Klonnie Week on Tumblr. I am a Bonnie multishipper but know that Stefonnie is my heart. Day 1 is Dark!Klonnie. Well this is more like Dark!Bonnie and regular Klaus, but I wanted to contribute. So yeah Bonnie's dark, bitter, and violent. Wrote this pretty fast. Please overlook grammatical errors. Rated M for Violence.**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine.**

* * *

Stefan sped through the woods, ducking tree branches, barely missing small boulders that littered the ground. He could smell her blood. He needed to move faster. A bone-chilling scream rang out into the night. His heart palpitated with fear. He had to get to her, to find her. They were so stupid. How did they not see the danger, the potential? Out of all the situations he had inadvertently led Elena to this was the worst. He had no one to blame but himself. This was his worst nightmare that he never saw coming. This threat was insurmountable but he had to try. He had to stop her.

-o0o-

Orange flames danced before the witch's eyes. It was a perfect night only made better by sweet song of the doppelganger's whimpers. Chains rattled as the unseasonably warm breeze slowly pushed the vampire's body back and forth.

Barbs soaked in vervain dug into her ivory skin. The slightest movement sent torturous sensations through her body. She had blacked out several times from the overwhelming agony, but the witch always found creative ways to revive her.

Elena didn't know how long she had hung in the giant willow. She had lost track of time. She had begged for her release, and eventually her death but moss green eyes just stared back at her accompanied by a sly grin. She could feel the blood draining from her body. A giant ceramic bowl sat at her feet collecting blood and tears.

She had no idea what she had done to warrant this. She had tried her best to save everyone, but she couldn't. A strong gust of wind blew her into the tree. Several barbs ripped through the skin that had healed around them. The brunette screamed in agony at the intense pain, then lost consciousness.

The petite woman sighed. This would be the sixth time she would have to revive the vampire. "Warrior my ass. Her great grandmother withstood twice the torture and she was human." The witch rose from her seat by the fire. She walked over to Elena's body. Checking the bowl below. It was almost full again.

The witch closed her eyes whispering an incantation. Wind whipped through her hair, and rustled leaves around her. Clear droplets sprang up from the chalice and floated over to the vials they were assigned. Crimson drained from the vessel pooling in one of the hundreds of ceramic pots by the fire.

Petrova blood would power countless spells. It was also money in the bank. The bloodline may have been worthless excuses for human beings but their blood was worth of fortune. The witch looked at Elena swaying there lifeless. She looked so harmless, so innocent, and so sweet.

Memories of long ago attempted to flutter to the witch's mind: schoolgirl crushes, s'mores in backyards, and giggled filled sleepovers. They pleaded, trying to appeal to the speck of humanity she had left, but lifeless blue eyes, grey withered skin, and a contorted blonde corpse crushed those thoughts. Then pictures of her grandmother, mother, and father joined the assault. The truth was this girl was a detriment to everyone she held dear, not that she had anyone left, but the bitch had to die.

With a flick of her wrist the vampire burst into flames. Elena's eyes shot open. She thrashed there trying to get free of the flames that engulfed her. Her chaotic movements caused the metal to rip further into her skin. Through the torment she could her the witch chuckling, and suddenly the flames disappeared. It hurt, everything hurt, but most of all her heart was breaking.

"Bonnie please…" The doppelganger pleaded through tears and snot. "Remember who you are, who we were. What we once meant to one another." The witch turned from tending her pots.

"I do remember Elena… I remember being abandoned by my mother so she could save you. I remember my grandmother dying to save your boyfriend. I remember my mother being turned to save your life. I remember my father being killed because we unleashed a demon to get a cure you fed to Katherine. I remember you trying to rip out my throat. I remember Jeremy dying countless time to save his big sister Elena, I remember sacrificing myself to make you happy, and you know what else I remember, watching you ignore Caroline's call so you could fuck Stefan Salvatore." Bonnie blew in the vampire's direction causing another gush of wind to appear. The brunette howled. The sound of her pain did nothing to stop the tears forming in the witch's eyes.

"I remember how quickly Matt, Jeremy, Jesse and Tyler went down. I mean really what could a fae, vampire, hybrid, and two humans do against a large pack of pissed off werewolves. I remember watching her running, bleeding, heartbroken, with tears careening down her face. I remember the werewolf venom spreading through Caroline's body and her fighting for her life in the woods alone. But you couldn't be disturbed from riding a Salvatore's dick. I remember her being beyond my reach. For two days, Jeremy and me screamed at you, Stefan, and even Damon. Just one thought about me, Jeremy, or Caroline would have saved her life, but you weren't concerned. It's then that I realized you have never been concerned with anyone other than yourself."

Bonnie could feel him now, smell his fear. At least he was smart enough to be afraid. This cocky bitch didn't cower until Bonnie was taking it out of her hide. He was hiding in the brush. Waiting to pounce. She knew that he would come, the pretense of them splitting up, and going in different directions was asinine but that was the brothers Salvatore. The witch smiled thinking about adding Stefan's blood to his brothers. She looked around at her loot and decided she had more then enough blood. A few pots of Stefan's and she could be on her way. She had an appointment to keep.

Her hands closed, and Stefan found himself careening towards the large tree were Elena hung. Heavy chains moved likes snakes coiling around him and the branch of the tree. He looked at Bonnie terrified, and then over at a teary eyed Elena. She was covered in her own blood and urine. He clothes were scorched and in tatters.

"Stefan," Elena sobbed. His cheeks flooded with his regrets and sorrows. "Bonnie. Please. Please don't do this. I'm so sorry for all of your loss. Please don't blame her-" The vampire's words were cut off. His mouth was wrenched open by an unseen force. His tongue began pulling away from his throat. He watched in horror as it floated away from his mouth landing in a nearby ceramic pot. Blood poured through his lips. Another pot appeared at his feet capturing the cascade. The giant chalice situated below Elena slid under him. Bonnie turned, staring him in the eyes, spitting ancient words in his direction. Invisible blades sliced into his skin. He could feel the life draining from him. The last thing he saw was Bonnie using an athame to decapitate the last woman he would ever love.

-o0o-

Bonnie walked down the hall flanked by four of Klaus's goons. Bonnie had heard that Klaus had taken control of New Orleans, forcing some vamp named Marcel to be his lieutenant. It was a bloody war that had spawned rumors all over the supernatural community.

Vampires were crawling all over this place. Bonnie was annoyed. Witches seem to be under his employ as well. They all watched her. She liked what she saw in their eyes…fear. The most powerful witch from the most powerful line had gone off the deep in and could level this place with a flick of her wrist. She had thought about it but she wanted to get paid. Maybe after she got her money.

"Miss Bennett. I'm surprised to see you here." Bonnie stopped and turned towards the stately vampire. The four guards stopped as well. Heads poked out of various doorways. Curious to what was about to take place. "And why is that, Elijah, because I killed your whore? Or should I say whores? I wonder which one do you mourn more? Katherine or Elena. Don't worry dear. Petrova doppelgangers are a dime a dozen. I'm sure another will pop up sooner or later with Katherine being human before she died and all," Bonnie said resuming her course. The vampire blurred lunging toward the witch. Bonnie turned quickly thrusting out her hands. Elijah lifted in the air flying backwards. When he landed against a door he began to desiccate, his body falling limp to the ground. The assembled crowd just stared between the original and the tiny witch. They marveled at her power. A few were brave enough to rush to the original's side, but Bonnie was already rounding the corner eager to get the hell out of there.

-o0o-

Klaus sat behind a large mahogany desk in a room full of old books and artwork. Servants and minions fussed around him. Witches tested the doppelganger's blood while the vampires kept watch over the witch. Bonnie stood by a fireplace staring at a giant painting of Caroline no doubt a product of the hybrid's work. Klaus watched the witch from behind his desk. The door opened slowly and a witch walked over to Klaus whispering in his ear. Klaus looked to the witches running test on the blood. They all nodded. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"What did you do to my brother witch?" Bonnie turned towards the original brow raised. "I taught him some respect. He'll be fine in a day or so, but let him know that was a warning. I have no patience for vampires or their foolish attempts at revenge. The next time I will send him to be with his precious Katerina and Elena." Klaus chuckled.

"My goodness. What has happened to sweet little Bonnie Bennett? Death made you…spectacular. If I had known killing you would bring this out of you I would have drained you dry ages ago. I have to admit I had thought about it." Klaus said walking over to one of the clay pots Bonnie had brought with her. He dipped his finger in the blood bringing the digit to his mouth. "You know love, this rampage you're on, slaughtering the Salvatore's and the doppelgangers could be categorized as revenge."

"You call it revenge I call it justice. Where's my money?" Bonnie said turning back to the painting. Klaus walked over to the witch sitting on the arm of the chair by the fire. "I have a proposition witch. I can pay you the $500,000 we agreed upon or I can pay you $3,000,000 to do the occasional favor for a year. You could stay here." Bonnie turned eyeing the hybrid. "Or I can make other accommodations for you in the city. You can come and go as you please, and when I need your assistance I will contact you. What do you say? We have an excellent benefits package." Bonnie turned to Klaus. "Give me my half a mil and pray that you never see me again." Klaus sighed handing her a bag full of money. Bonnie moved to leave.

"Where are you going to go, Bonnie? Everyone you love is dead. I'm offering you a home, a family. We have things, people in common. I know what it feels like to be an orphan." Bonnie snickers. " I didn't kill my parents." Klaus sits back in his chair. "No but you did kill the last of your pathetic group of friends. I don't blame you. You actually beat me to it. Think about my offer. Justice like revenge is lonely sweetheart."

-o0o-

Bonnie walked in the bar taking a seat at the table in the corner. She had been in New Orleans for a week, and Klaus's men were still following her despite the fact she sent half of them back to him in a body bag. It must be compulsion or these vamps were suicidal. She would have left but Klaus was right she had nowhere to go, and New Orleans buzzed with ancient magic. It was enticing.

She was nursing her third beer when a gorgeous black man sat across the table from her flashing a devilish grin. "Marcel I presume." Bonnie said taking a swig of her beer. "You presume correctly. I thought you were leaving Nawlins?" Bonnie yawned. "I will leave when I'm ready." The charming vampire grinned, his brow arching at the tiny little witch. She was a sexy little thing. Bonnie knew that look, and she didn't want him getting any ideas. "Does it bother you he took all of this away from you? I mean from what I hear you built this empire. And he just strolled in and took it away." A flash of anger played across the vampire's face.

"So death made you a tart as well, well you never were that warm." Klaus said taking a seat at the small pub table. "Marcel could you give us a moment." Bonnie watched the vampire rise from the table. She signaled the bartender for another beer. "So how are you enjoying my city," Klaus asked as a beer was being placed in front of Bonnie and a whiskey in front of Klaus. Bonnie ignored him.

After a few moments of watching the witch, Klaus said, "I have a confession to make. Sitting here across from you it has occurred to me that I always thought you were beautiful even more so than Elena, but your demeanor was…off-putting. I like my women with, excuse the pun, some bite. Caroline-" Bonnie turned toward the Hybrid staring. "I liked that she was beautiful, caring and fun, but she could be quite mean when she wanted as well."

"Let's get something straight_ Niklaus_. You don't get to talk about her to me." Klaus glared at the witch. "You think you're the only one who loved her. That you get to control everyone's feelings." Bonnie smirked shaking her head. "The feelings you claimed to have had when you fathered a son, or when you weren't there to save her." Klaus glowered. Anger rising. "Neither were you witch. You sacrificed yourself foolishly for the doppelganger that could care less about you." Klaus flew backwards into the wall. The bar patrons and staff scattered while eight vampires and three witches appeared seemingly from thin air.

"Leave," Is all they said before the guards dispersed, elated to miss the impending battle. "Is this another attempt for me to join your little organization, your supernatural mafia? Manipulating my feelings to get what you want? The only reason your alive mut is your money. I'm sure I can find others to bankroll my lifestyle." Klaus sneered.

"I thought you had changed, but no, you're still the same old Bonnie Bennett riding her high horse. Is it lonely up there Bonnie? What gives you the right to look down on me when you've killed more people this week than I have in six months."

Bonnie threw a spell at Klaus but the hybrid was too fast. He lunged at her throat knocking them both over. Bonnie concentrated popping every blood vessel in the original's brain causing him to roll away in agony. She got to her feet. Heading for the door, but her grabbed her by the ankle pulling her back down. Through the pain he pinned her to the ground moving forward to tear out her throat. They were both surprised when he kissed her instead.

Blunt force knocked him off of her. She broke a chair ready to plunge it into his chest to make her point, but as she hovered over him he just stared up at her with those piercing blue eyes. She abandoned the stake in favor of straddling him instead. She stared at those red lips contemplating her next move.

Klaus's shirt dissolved into the floor. "This doesn't mean anything. I'm scratching an itch." Klaus smiled evilly. "By all means love."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Klonnie Week!**


End file.
